Hiroki Tsuchida
Hiroki Tsuchida ( 藤川紀夫, Tsuchida Hiroki) was a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Miyako. Background Hiroki was born as an orphan due to his parents dying in the Nine Tails Attack. This resulted in him being raised in the orphanage. He later met Ayumi Saito at the academy and the two became fast friends due to their shared tendency to break the rules. While he may not be the smartest or the most talented Shinobi, Hiroki still tries his best to protect those that he cared about. Personality Hiroki loves to have fun because he believes that life is too short to be boring. This belief likely stems from the death of his parents while in their early 20s. Appearance Hiroki has chin-length steel blue hair with pale skin and green eyes. In Part 1, In Part 2, Hiroki wears a dark blue shirt with a purple scarf around his neck. He wears his headband across his forehead. Abilities Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence While he’s certainly not the smartest Shinobi to exist, Hiroki makes up for his lack of intelligence with his brute strength. Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Stats Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Upon graduating the Academy, Hiroki is assigned to Team 3 alongside Ayumi Saito and Norio Fujikawa. He's happy about being on a team with Ayumi, his best friend. However, he doesn’t initially like Norio because of how uptight he is. Chūnin Exams His team is able to pass the first stage thanks to Norio being able to discretely pass he and Ayumi the answers to the questions. They continue to believe in each other and refuse to leave thus passing the final question. During stage 2, he leads his team to victory by being stealthy and avoiding any and all unnecessary confrontations until they find a team with their missing scroll which they proceed to steal. Hiroki's preliminary match has him square off against a Kirigakure ninja from the same team as Ayumi and Norio’s opponents. The match results in a double knockout thus disqualifying him from the finals which he’s unhappy about. Despite not qualifying for the finals, he still attends to support his teammates. Konoha Crush He's put to sleep like the others under the Genjutsu. Later, Hiroki can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation He dies while fighting with the Third Division against the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes ere you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * The name Hiroki (弘 樹) means Great Tree. * He shares a birthday with Yashamaru. Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT